


Destiel Smut #1

by captainsagexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsagexx/pseuds/captainsagexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few beers, Dean is feeling a little frisky and invites Castiel to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut #1

the two had been in situations together that no two males could have really experienced before, including fighting demons, fending off other angels, and doing whatever it is winchesters do with an angel by their side. but they'd never been in any tension like this.  
sexual tension.  
it was simple: dean forgetting to lock a door, cas overhearing and becoming curious.  
sam had already fallen asleep far in his room, away from the two. dean had settled down in his room with a few beers and a three issues of busty asian beauties, leaving cas alone in the bunker.  
and so, after polishing off every last drip of beer, dean and his drunk self began to grow bored. and slightly horny.  
so he pulled his own pants down and began to fuck himself.  
he grew louder, and suddenly, he saw an angel standing above him, unfazed by it.  
dean was startled but drunk enough to stop, give a crooked smile, and ask, his voice slurred, "care to join meh?"  
cas gave that confused head tilt, and was almost able to manage getting out the words, “what are you doing?” before dean was pulling off his trenchcoat, stopping cas from his train of thought.  
and his half-human body was now acquainted with emotions, so surely his dick was, as it gave a little jolt in his suddenly tightening pants.  
“that's called excite-ment,” dean said, staggering back onto the bed after getting cas' bottom shirt off. he then proceeded to take off his pants, seeing the bulge; and oh my, he didn't know if it was the beer talking, but it was hot.  
“dean, we shouldn't–” cas' voice trailed off and twisted into a pleasured moan when dean, almost as though he knew what he was doing, rubbed his hands against the still growing hill in cas' boxers.  
“get down here,” he growled, dragging castiel onto the bed, reaching into his underwear, slipping them off in a swift movement.  
it felt so wrong, and yet it felt so right. the pleasure of dean's hand rubbing feverishly against his shaft, the slow creeping of dean's fingers into his hole, their tongues and suddenly, dean stopped. “hang on.” is all he said, half whining.  
he flipped them over, and cas was below dean. he felt deprived from his enjoyment, but dean gave him a quick kiss and a flash of his eyes; “ready?” he asked, and after a fast nod, the hunter aligned, and slowly sank himself into castiel.  
immediately, the angel let out a whine, almost a hint for dean to continue.  
the angel was tight and warm around dean's dick, a treat that even his hand couldin't deliver. he let out a gasp, and continued.  
the two fell into momentum, and dean had begun to thrust so fast that cas only needed to put his hand on his dick, his movements pushing it back and forth.  
the two carried on for what seemed like the longest twenty minutes, moaning, whining, gasping, the pounding of skin, the sweet scent of sweat and small beads prickling down their necks.  
until cas felt something built up; he needed to let it go, but didn't know if it was urine (those humans and their peeing - it was crazy!).  
“dean!” he exclaimed, and dean bucked one last time, before muttering “release it, cas!”, and feeling himself spill inside of the angel. he let out a moan of pleasure and took a deep breath, and came out, watching the exhausted angel come all over himself, the orgasmic pleasure sending racks of warm shivers down his spine.  
dean collapsed beside him, breathing heavily, his largest smile displayed across his tired face.  
cas himself relaxed against dean, staring at the ceiling, knowing the hunter was watching him.  
he'd just felt something he'd never imagined before. he'd done it - sex, of course - once before with a female, but the feeling of being penetrated by another male was like no other.  
especially dean, who was well educated in intercourse, having done it with women countless times before.  
and the look he was giving cas, when he had fallen into the mattress. a look of pure affection, a soft, almost proud gaze.  
was that real?  
a glimmer inside of castiel begged to his father it just wasn't the beer, but that dean actually enjoyed that night, that he'd remember it.  
because cas would.  
he waited until he heard the breath cool into a rhythmic pattern, when he himself closed his eyes, still thinking about dean winchester:  
the boy he didn't know he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! I really enjoyed writing it, because who doesn't love Destiel smut?  
> I am still open to criticism, as this is my 3rd official fanfiction, my 1st official Smut fanfic.


End file.
